Vampire (2020)
Vampire is an upcoming child 2D-animation TV-movie film. It will release on February 2, 2020. It is associated with Sony Pictures Animation, Universal Pictures, and Starlight Animation Studios. Cast * Vamp "Vampirina" Karson Sweeney (voiced by Sharon Stone) - A vampire who is nice, kind, likes to use her iPhone and fights crime. She is very strong and has the power to make people fly (and herself fly). * Liah '''(voiced by Loren Gray) - A friend of Vampirina who helps her defeat bad guys. She knows how to make things vanish and go to a different dimension. * '''Maureen (voiced by Neve Campbell) - Another friend of Vampirina's who helps her fight crime. She can say her name and use her laser beam eye and can turn food into something else. * Mia '(voiced by Ashanti) - A member of "''Ants", the team of bad guys. She knows how to hypnotize people, and knows how to get back to the real world; if someone vanishes her to another dimension. * '''Grayson (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - Another member of Ants, who is a great computer hacker & escape artist; he uses his escape talents for when he robs banks. * Beastie (voiced by Akshay Kumar) - A 8-foot man who can extremely injure people with just one soft punch; he is a member of the team of bad guys, Ants. * Tracy Karson '(voiced by Betty White) - Vampirina's grandmother who is 86-years old, has Vampirina's same powers. powers, and a few others. She likes to drink Sprite. * '''Alan Karson '(voiced by Robert De Niro) - Vampirina's grandfather who is 88-years old but has Vampirina's powers, and even HELPS Vampirina defeat bad guys sometimes. * '''Miranda Karson (voiced by Tara Strong) - Vampirina's mom, who is 42-years old, and is actually a singer, but supports Vampirina in every way. Cameos (animated) * Beyonce Knowles - herself (sings "Crazy In Love" ''& "Single Ladies".'' * Taylor Swift - herself (sings "Delicate", and "Shake It Off") * Yo Gotti - himself (sings a super clean version of "Rake It Up" ''with Nicki Minaj) * Stan Lee (voiced by Steven Soderbergh) - he says "Hello" at the beginning of the movie, and screams. * Synopsis There is a girl named Vamp (nickname: Vampirina) who takes down/defeats bad guys and likes to have a little fun with her friends, as well. She is a kind, authentic & modern girl. Vamp and her friends have fun and take down the bad guys! Merchandise * 'Subway Restaurants - '''With the purchase of a mini-sub, you will receive a Vampirina toy, a Liah toy, or a Maureen toy (your choice). Sequels * Vampire 2 will release on November 6, 2023. * Vampire 3 is scheduled to release TBD 2028. * There is no announcements yet for Vampire 4 or Vampire 5. Rating (Words like "stupid", "dumb", "cretin", "big-headed", and one unfinished "fu--".) Songs * Single Ladies - Beyonce * Yo Gotti - Rake It Up ft. Nicki Minaj (Super Clean) * thank u, next (Acapella) - Ariana Grande Category:Sony Pictures Animation